Thousand Papercranes
by nanashimai
Summary: semi-AU. Hari ini pula ia membuat bangau kertas./"Benda ini bahkan tidak pantas disebut bangau kertas." Gilgamesh/fem!Hakuno. Oneshot.


Dokter berkata ia tak lagi memiliki harapan.

Ia tak lagi dapat diselamatkan. Ia akan terkurung dalam tempat tidur, seorang diri hingga dilupakan waktu. Segala suntik dan obat yang diberikan tidak akan lagi berguna baginya. Dokter yang dapat menyembuhkannya tak akan datang padanya.

Saat dokter mengatakan itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin penyakitnya telah menggerogoti sistem emosinya.

Menatap ke luar jendela yang terbuka, dengan pendar senja menghias ruangannya yang bercat putih, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan orang yang mendukungnya selama ini mengatakan ia tak dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama.

Mendesah pelan, ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang tergeletak di dekatnya—sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan tujuannya—dan meremukkannya. Dan sekuat tenaga, ia melemparnya keluar jendela.

Mungkinkah benda itu akan terbang? Tentu saja tidak. Andai saja seperti itu, mungkin ia bisa melempar dirinya sendiri keluar jendela, kemudian terbang pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau orang lain.

Seperti inikah rasanya orang yang ingin mati? Perasaan yang menyedihkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersyukur memiliki penyakit ini—ia akan melupakan perasaan bodoh ini sebentar lagi. Semoga saja—

Dan kemudian, pintu dibanting terbuka.

Berkedip cepat, ia menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan sosok seorang laki-laki yang tak ia kenal memandangnya kesal. Laki-laki itu melempar sesuatu di tangannya—yang kemudian ia sadari gumpalan kertas yang ia buang sebelumnya—dan kembali menatapnya.

"Biasanya aku tidak akan melakukannya, tapi bukan hobiku untuk membunuh orang sakit." Suara yang berbahaya itu entah mengapa tak membuatnya ketakutan—mungkin dia benar-benar sudah rusak. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengampunimu kalau kau berhasil menghiburku. Jangan harap kau dapat hidup jika kau membuatku bosan, anjing kampung."

Ia tahu, detik terakhir hidupnya tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thousand Papercranes  
><strong>

**A Gilgamesh/Hakuno fanfiction; the writer gains no profit from this**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu datang lagi hari ini.

Wajah yang merengut sebal seperti biasanya, mengeluhkan tentang ia yang selalu menatapnya dari jendela, dan betapa seharusnya ia tak berhak menatap maupun berbicara dengannya.

Walau begitu, laki-laki itu tetap datang keesokan harinya. Duduk di sebelahnya, meski tak mengatakan apapun.

Ia tak pernah menanyakan apapun—dan bukan karena laki-laki itu melarangnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia tanyakan, dan ia tak berniat pula menanyakannya. Ia hanya akan melupakan segala yang laki-laki asing itu katakan beberapa menit kemudian.

Dan, yang kembali ia lakukan, kembali melipat sebuah kertas.

Seperti biasa, laki-laki itu tak mengatakan apapun, namun kedua manik merah cerah itu menatap gerakannya dengan tatapan tertarik.

Bangau kertas yang ia buat, seperti biasa, tak mengandung unsur estetika apapun. Ia yang setiap harinya tertidur di atas tempat tidur, tak mampu bergerak begitu lama, dan seharusnya diwajarkan bila kerajinan tangannya tidak sebagus orang yang memiliki banyak waktu luang itu.

Dan laki-laki itu, seperti biasa, menyahut dengan, "Benda itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut bangau kertas, bodoh."

Laki-laki itu mengambil satu kertas berwarna kuning, sewarna rambutnya, dan mulai melipat.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu," tanpa menoleh, ia berkata. "seperti apa bangau kertas yang sebenarnya."

Bangau kertas kuning itu ia letakkan di atas meja, tepat di sebelah bangau yang ia buat sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat banyak bangau hingga dapat mengalahkanmu."

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, teruslah buat hingga mencapai seribu buah." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Itupun, kau tetap tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku."

.

.

.

"Andai saja,"

Ia mendongak, mendapati laki-laki itu menatapnya serius—hal yang jarang laki-laki itu lakukan, kecuali ketika ia tidak sengaja membuat laki-laki itu tersinggung.

"Andai saja," laki-laki itu mengulang, "kau bisa keluar dari sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kedua manik cokelatnya berkedip. Sejujurnya, pertanyaan itu memang sering muncul dalam benaknya, namun baru pertama kali seseorang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Terutama laki-laki itu yang bertanya—laki-laki yang tidak akan senang apabila ia memberikan jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan bagi laki-laki itu.

Jujur saja, sering terpikir olehnya bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke luar. Ia telah melupakan dunia luar sejak tubuh dan pikirannya terjebak dalam kanvas putih ini. Bahkan tak jarang ia lupa keberadaan dunia di luar kotak yang telah ia buat.

Mendengar jawabannya itu, laki-laki itu mendesah, menggeleng frustasi.

"Mungkin karena itu kau membuatku kesal." Gerutunya, berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak punya keinginan khusus. Jangan bilang kau reinkarnasi Francis Xavier?"

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu terpikir nama itu.

"Kau tahu, diluar sana banyak hal yang bagus. Era ini tidak sesuai dengan seleraku, namun masih tetap menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

"Kau berkata seolah kau bukan dari era ini."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Kau baru mengatakan itu pada raja pahlawan." Laki-laki itu tertawa sekilas. "Mungkin, lain kali, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Mengingatkan saja, aku tidak dapat keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Hah! Peraturan seperti itu dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah."

"Kau gila." Ia mendesah pelan, tak mengacuhkan geraman kesal dari laki-laki itu. "Kalau begitu, lakukan saja saat aku berhasil membuat seribu bangau."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, masih tersenyum penuh tantangan. "Kalau begitu, usahakan selesai sebelum minggu depan." Ia mengambil satu kertas yang ada di dekatnya—warna kuning, seperti biasa—dan melipatnya menjadi sebuah bangau kertas dengan cepat. "Minggu depan, aku akan membawamu pergi, walaupun kau belum membuat seribu bangau."

Pertama kalinya setelah kehilangan harapan, ia berhasil membuat senyum dari lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Tentu, kedatangan laki-laki itu bukanlah urusannya. Betapa kosongnya waktu laki-laki itu, orang sepertinya pasti memiliki hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Laki-laki itu mengaku seorang raja, maka ia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang harus di urus olehnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Ia memandang langit yang berpendar jingga di luar—tak sehelaipun ia melihat helai emas yang senantiasa menunggu di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, memandanginya tajam dengan kedua manik merahnya. Mahkota merah muda yang senantiasa berwarna lebih cerah dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu kembali tak berwarna.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Ia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri—mungkinkah laki-laki yang datang padanya hanya perwujudan kesepiannya saja? Mungkinkah kata-kata laki-laki itu hanyalah omong kosong yang ia buat dan janjikan pada dirinya sendiri? Mungkinkah laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak nyata?

Mungkinkah selama ini, kenangan yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah kebohongan belaka?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Ia telah melupakan suara itu—bagaimana laki-laki itu tertawa? Bagaimana laki-laki itu meledeknya? Segalanya lenyap begitu saja dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Ia telah melupakan sosok itu—bagaimana rambutnya seolah bercahaya ditimpa pendar senja? Bagaimana maniknya berkilat setiap kali ia melakukan hal yang menarik? Segalanya lenyap begitu saja dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Keesokan harinya,

Keesokan harinya—

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia telah melupakan laki-laki itu sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus membuat bangau kertas.

Kerajinan tangannya bahkan tak sebagus itu, tidak peduli berapa kali ia terus membuat. Kini seluruh ruangannya telah penuh dengan ratusan bangau yang dilipat dengan buruk dan terburu-buru, dan ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia tetap membuatnya setiap hari.

Namun satu bangau kertas terlihat mencolok di antara yang lain—satu-satunya dengan warna kuning cerah, dan satu-satunya yang terlihat rapi. Dan ia tahu, bahwa bangau itu bukanlah yang ia buat dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

Layaknya yang lain, ia meletakkan bangau yang baru ia buat di dekat bangau kuning itu, tidak peduli lagi dengan bangau lain yang terjatuh dari meja.

—benar juga. Kalau diperhatikan, mungkin saja bangau yang ia buat barusan adalah bangau ke seribu. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah mendengar kalau ia telah membuat seribu bangau, maka keinginannya akan terkabul—

(Ia membayangkan balasan pedas seseorang yang tak ia ingat, mengatakan bahwa sebuah keinginan tidak dapat terkabul dengan hal bodoh seperti itu.)

Kalau begitu, bolehkah ia berharap?

Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekarang. Mungkin saja ia langsung tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan harapannya.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia istirahat. Dokternya akan datang segera, mengangkat penyakit yang ia derita selama ini, dan membebaskannya dari penyakit ini. Setelah itu—

—setelah itu

Bolehkah ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sekali lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia melihat sebuah mimpi—mimpi yang terasa begitu jauh, terkubur dalam alam bawah sadar yang tak seharusnya dimiliki lagi olehnya.

Ia melihat sebuah kenangan—hari-hari terakhir penuh dengan kemilau emas, menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang tak ia kenal, merasakan hal yang telah lama ia lupakan.

Ruangan putih yang sama. Keheningan memuakkan yang sama. Dingin yang menusuk yang sama. Ruangan yang tak pernah berubah, tak ingin ia kembali ke sana.

Walau begitu, di ruangan itu pula ia menunggu.

Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Siapa yang ia tunggu? Segala detil tak penting yang lama ia lupakan. Walau begitu, ia tetap meyakinkan dirinya untuk terus menunggu laki-laki itu datang, tak peduli berapapun lamanya—

(Karena suatu ketika, laki-laki itu berjanji akan membawanya pergi.)

Di tangannya, ia kembali membuat sebuah bangau kertas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melihat mimpi.

Sebagai seorang servant, tak seharusnya ia melihat mimpi—bahkan tidur dan makan saja tak lagi ia perlukan. Karena itu, Gilgamesh sedikit terkejut ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari, menemukan dirinya sendiri merasakan perih dalam dirinya oleh bayangan yang kabur dalam kepalanya.

Mengembuskan nafas pelan, ia bergerak di atas singgasananya untuk melegakan badannya, dan terhenti ketika mendengar erangan pelan perempuan yang tak lagi asing di telinganya.

Manik merahnya terkunci pada sosok seorang perempuan yang tertidur di meja cukup jauh darinya. Bahkan dengan tangan dan rambut cokelat yang menutupi wajahnya, Gilgamesh cukup tahu kalau perempuan itu adalah masternya, Hakuno Kishinami.

Mungkin perempuan itu tidak tidur untuk menyusun rencana—pertarungan melawan Leo dan Gawain cukup dihitung dengan jari—terlihat dari kertas-kertas yang berceceran di dekat kepalanya. Bahkan ia sendiri cukup terkesan akan hal itu.

Barulah ia melihat benda itu—bangau kertas putih, yang jelas-jelas dibuat terburu-buru oleh tangan tak terlatih. Begitu banyak hingga ia malas menghitung.

(Entah mengapa perih itu kembali padanya, sekilas, dan kembali menghilang layaknya buih dalam lautan.)

"Dasar bodoh." Ia mengangkat bahu, bangkit dari singgasananya, dan duduk di dekat perempuan yang tak menyahut itu. "Benda ini bahkan tidak pantas disebut bangau kertas."

Ia mengambil satu kertas, melipatnya dengan cepat, dan meletakkan satu bangau putih yang rapi itu dalam lautan bangau kertas yang tak berbentuk.

Dan, entah mengapa, hal itu bahkan terlihat lebih baik daripada gunung emas yang sering kali ia lihat dulunya.

* * *

><p><strong>waaaaai selamat tahun baruu- #telat entah kenapa fic tahun baru saya straight dan muncul di fandom baru. oh well~<strong>

**pendatang baru di fandom fate/series, yoroshiku! '3')/ meskipun ndak ngikut tren fate/UBW, semoga masih ada yang main fate/extra disini, karena saya lebih ketagihan fate/extra daripada UBW~ (:'3/**

**i don't own Fate/series~**


End file.
